


Firelight Awakening

by SaharraShadow



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaharraShadow/pseuds/SaharraShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nysander is gone. They've left Micum behind, but eager as he was to begin their journey, Seregil is still lost. Luckily Alec is a patient guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firelight Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/gifts).



Firelight dances over the wooden figure that sits before Seregil as he stares at it. He had not known that Alec’s whittling had become this skilled. He’d thought it just a hobby that his lover and companion played at, but this... this was not the product of a hobby. A stag drank from the illusion of a pond. Its body grew out of the ground on the water’s edge. Hooves were suggested instead of defined. The body contrasted its rough roots. Where the legs were mere suggestions, the body created an illusion of life. Muscles moved under the etched details of fur and tail caught mid-flick. The young antlers arched above the stag’s brow. An otter lay draped over the stag’s neck. Its head rested on the stag’s brow with the eyes closed in rest and its paws laid on the base of the antlers. A tree stood beside them. Perched in its branches was an eagle, watching over the animals below. The eagle guarded its charges with its wings partially unfurled as if to shield them from harm. It didn’t detail the true behavior of their animal forms, but considering Alec had given it to him near the anniversary of Nysander’s death, Seregil thought that it was more of a marker and a promise. Most definitely a promise.

They had left Micum’s just a few months ago. Seregil knew he’d been fine initially, but the journey itself hadn’t revived him as he’d thought it would. It left him with too much time to think. Too much time to wonder what could have been...what would be. He had avoided the more populated areas without giving a reason why and Alec hadn’t asked. He’d simply known and guided them away from cities and the larger towns. Seregil hadn’t said much about his thoughts to Alec. Instead he’d talked about past escapades and travels, anything to distract him from his old haunts and home.

He knew they were gone, the family he’d crafted for himself and Nysander. That hadn’t meant that he wanted to discuss it and Alec had known that. He’d let them travel on horseback to thrilling tales and then at night when the fire had died down to mere embers, he’d quietly talked about the life and people Seregil had brought him into. Night after night, Seregil had remained silent and then one night just as Alec had finished banking the fire and was cast into shadow, he’d talked about meals at the inn with Thryis and Cilia; sharing nights conversing with Diomis about the current gossip or new ideas he’d had and wanted to try; moments with Rhiri when communication was action and he could still have someone’s company without the need to talk. He had talked until he was hoarse. Alec had pressed himself against Seregil’s side with an arm around his shoulders and had said nothing, but he’d spoken all the same. Alec had held him tighter as his voice grew hoarse and pushed him towards the tent. Clothes no longer mattered as Alec stripped them both, running rough hands over his arms, down his chest, and across his back. The unspoken promise in each sure, steady touch finally undid him and Seregil had let go.

Alec had been the one to find this sequestered vale where they could live and hunt without the need for a town or anyone besides themselves. He had taught Seregil the ins and outs of fur trapping as they caught various small animals. The meat was preserved for winter and the furs were saved to be traded or sold. Not that they’d done either of those things, but they’d have to soon. Winter would be here soon. Seregil hadn’t told Alec that he didn’t want to go into the town a few days ride away. Like everything else Alec had known well before Seregil himself had realized that it would be a problem.

Seregil hadn’t considered that their coming separation would be the first since they had left Micum’s. That irked him because he was used to accounting for all variables, but lately he had prepared for nothing. He had drifted and let Alec carry them along and keep them going. He looked away from the flickering flames of the fire in their hearth and turned back to carving the resting otter and the stag bearing it. It wasn’t a reprimand or a kick in the ass like at the river. Just a subtle message that he wasn’t being left behind. He wouldn’t be abandoned again. Seregil brushed his fingers over the nose of the stag.

Rough hands settled firmly on his shoulders, tightening and then releasing as he relaxed under his lover’s touch.

“I didn’t make it so you’d sit and stare at it while I’m still here.”

Seregil raised his hand and laid it over one of Alec’s, gripping the agile fingers that had crafted his gift. “I know. I couldn’t sleep.”

Silence settled between them as they both stared at the carving. Seregil reveled in the warmth behind him and the promise before him. Above all, he knew he could trust Alec, but still….

“Why did you include him... Nysander?”

“Because even though he’s gone, he kept an eye on us.”

“Hmm. Yes, he did.” Seregil turned his head to catch Alec’s eye. “How long till the last of the furs are ready?

“A week. Then I just need to pack them up.” Alec’s free hand slid off his shoulder and down his arm before coming back up only to repeat the caress.

Seregil shivered. “Will the village give you a good price or would the town a bit farther up be better?”

Alec paused as he considered this before resuming his caress. “The town, but we won’t do too badly in the village.”

Seregil nodded. “We have enough wood that missing a few days worth of chopping wouldn’t be too bad.”

Alec stilled, the hand he’d been caressing Seregil with gripping his arm tightly. “True.”

Seregil hid a smile. “If we both go to the town and split the furs we can see who gets the best price.”

Laughter. A warm delighted laugh made its way past Alec’s wry smile. “I’ll win.”

Seregil shrugged and stood, removing Alec’s grip on his arm as he turned to embrace his lover. “Only because I’m out of practice, Tali.”

Alec pulled him into a tight hug, claiming Seregil’s lips. “I love you.”

Seregil pulled back just enough to meet his gaze. “I live for you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. You're prompts actually spun two stories, but this is the one that is finished. For some reason the second looks like it might cross into the Sentinel fandom. I like playing there so it might get posted eventually.


End file.
